Trailerz
by xXTrueTearsXx
Summary: A few trailers for story ideas I had. Please read and review to help me chose a new story. Troypay, Chadpay, Ryella, Chaylor all included.
1. Living In Moments

_**Sharpay has everything she's ever wanted...**_

_Shows Sharpay laughing with her friends_

_Shows Sharpay walking down the halls with a huge smile on her face_

_Shows Sharpay singing and playing the piano_

_**She has friends, popularity, and goes to the best boarding school in the state...**_

_Shows the outside of Sharpay's boarding school_

_Shows Sharpay doing a twirl in her school uniform_

_**But things always change...**_

_Shows Sharpay and talking to her parents_

"We've decided to send you to the same school as Ryan."

"You mean a girls and boys boarding schoool?"

"We think it'll be good for you."

_**And now she's in a whole new place...**_

_Shows Sharpay wondering around campus_

"7B...7B...where the hell is that?"

_**With whole new people...**_

_Shows Sharpay shaking Troy and Chad's hand, meeting them for the first time_

_Shows Sharpay smiling at Gabriella _

_**And whole new issues...**_

_Shows Sharpay yelling at Ryan_

"I didn't want this. I didn't want any of it."

"Then why are you here Sharpay?"

"I didn't have a choice okay!"

_Shows Sharpay crying as Gabriella hugs her_

"Shh Shar, it'll be okay."

"I can't believe what I did."

_Shows Sharpay hugging Troy_

"Thanks Troy, you're a great friend."

"Yeah...friend."

_**All the good ones...**_

_Shows Sharpay singing on an empty stage with Chad, smiling_

_Shows Sharpay and Taylor studying_

_Shows Sharpay throwing a pillow at a laughing Troy_

_**All the bad ones...**_

_Shows Troy catching Sharpay as she passes out_

_Shows Sharpay smacking Ryan across the face_

_Shows Sharpay being yelled at by her ex-best friend, Lacy_

_Shows Sharpay slamming her fist against the keys on a piano_

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans...**_

_Shows Sharpay hugging Lacy goodbye_

"I can't believe this is it. I'm going to miss you so much."

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton...**_

_Shows TRoy playing basketball while Sharpay watches_

"How about you get down here and play me?"

_**Lucas Gabreel as Ryan Evans...**_

_Shows Ryan hugging Sharpay_

"I know I havn't been the greatest brother, but that's changing now."

_**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth...**_

_Shows Chad smacking Troy over the head_

"You weren't suppose to yell at her. You were suppose to kiss her."

_**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez...**_

_Shows Gabriella smiling at Sharpay_

"We're best friends, right?"

_**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie...**_

_Shows Taylor looking over books_

"A person can only be so smart naturally."

_**And Demi Lovato as Lacy Keller**_

_Shows Lacy smirking at Sharpay_

"Troy's pretty hot. You're so lucky you got roomed with him."

_**In...**_

_**Living in Moments**_


	2. What I Wished Had Been Said

_**What if everything you knew...**_

_Shows Sharpay and Ryan singing on stage_

_Shows Troy and Gabriella talking_

_Shows Chad and Taylor kissing_

_**Was suddenly all some distant memory...**_

_Sharpay Sharpay in a hospital bed_

_Shows Troy and Gabriella yelling at each other_

_Shows Taylor slapping Chad_

_**And everything has changed...**_

_Shows Sharpay and Troy laughing at dinner_

_Shows Gabriella and Ryan holding hands_

_Shows Chad smiling at the cheeleaders_

_Shows Taylor hugging Zeke_

_**Is it for the better?**_

_Shows Sharpay slamming the door in Troy's face_

_Shows Gabriella shaking her head at Ryan_

_Shows Taylor crying onto Chad's shirt as he looks shocked_

_**How will life change?**_

_Shows Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor talking_

"Taylor how could you get yourself into this mess?"

"Don't be so hard on her. It could have happened to any of us."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it happened to me, okay."

_**How will people come together...**_

_Shows Troy shaking hands with Gabriella_

_Shows Ryan smirking at Sharpay_

_Shows Chad and Troy sneaking into Sharpay's house_

_**How will they fall apart...**_

"You promised me Troy!"

"I'm sorry okay Gabby. I just decided it was the wrong thing to do."

_Shows Sharpay talking to Ryan_

"What happened with the plan."

"It blew up in my face. It's over Shar."

_Shows Sharpay shouting at Chad_

"What the hell was that?"

"That was me being a good boyfriend."

"Well, cut it out!"

_**Will the truth be discovered..**_

_Shows Troy and Sharpay in her bedroom_

"I lied to you."

"It's okay. I lied to you too."

_Shows Gabriella and Ryan walking in the park_

"That whole thing just got way too far."

"I know. It shouldn't have happened."

_Shows Chad hugging Taylor_

"It'll be okay, I promise."

"You can never keep your promises."

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans...**_

_Shows Sharpay looking sadly at a picture_

"I guess some things never will change."

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton...**_

_Shows Troy fighting with Chad_

"How could you stab me in the back just like that?"

_**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danfoth...**_

_Shows Chad sitting with Sharpay_

"Sometimes things get to complicated to fix and we just have to move on."

_**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez...**_

_Shows Gabriella starring at Troy_

"Are you insane? I'm never going to do that."

_**In...**_

_**What I wished had Been Said**_


	3. It's All Magic

_**She has the power...**_

_Shows guys opening the door for Sharpay_

_Shows Sharpay snapping her fingers and someone hand her a coffee_

_**Maybe a little too much power...**_

_Shows Sharpay walking down the hall holding an intense gaze with Troy_

_**But being a witch...**_

_Shows Sharpay snapping and a dress appear_

_Shows Sharpay standing over a spell book with her arms crossed_

_**That's a good thing...**_

_Shows Sharpay making the ground shake_

_Shows Sharpay fighting an unknown person_

_**But when it's all a big secret...**_

_Shows Sharpay looking nervously at Troy as they eat together_

_Shows Sharpay closing the door as Troy tried to come through_

_**It's a very bad thing...**_

_Shows Sharpay looking downt he hall while with two large men_

_Shows Sharpay and another guy trying to cast a spell_

"Damnit, it's not working Darren!"

"You've got to keep trying, and quickly."

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans...**_

_Shows Sharpay stopping time as Troy's about to kiss her_

"This isn't a disney movie, you know."

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton...**_

_Shows Troy pulling Sharpay into a closet_

"I'm not exactly stupid, but I have no idea what the hell is going on anymore."

_**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans...**_

_Shows Ryan snapping his fingers and toast appear on his plate_

"Being a warlock is only good because of all the perks. I mean, I havn't done math since fouth grade."

_**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez...**_

_Shows Gabriella smirking at Sharpay_

"Are you think of somethign evil and vicious? If so, I'm in."

_**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth...**_

_Shows Chad looking at Sharpay curiously_

"You've got a lot of tricks up your sleeves Evans."

_**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie...**_

_Shows Taylor pinching Troy's cheeks_

"You're just so innocent."

_**In...**_

_Shows Troy running after Sharpay_

"I just want the truth!"

"If I told you then nothing would ever be the same."

_**It's All Magic**_

"You don't believe in magic?"

"Do you?"

"Absolutely."


	4. What My Mother Doesn't Know

_**Sharpay Evans...**_

_Shows Sharpay singing passionatly during a performance_

_Shows Sharpay flipping her hair and walking down the hall_

_**Gabriella Montez...**_

_Shows Gabriella singing a slow song during a perfermance_

_Shows Gabriella waving at Troy_

_**Troy Bolton...**_

_Shows Troy winking to the crowd while singing_

_Shows Troy smirking at Sharpay as his friends surround him_

_**3 Compltely different people, from 3 completely different worlds**_

_Shows Sharpay dancing in her room_

_Shows Gabriella studying_

_Shows Troy playing basketball_

_**No one would ever expect the three to be...together**_

_Shows Sharpay and Gabriella kissing on the couch_

_Shows Troy trailing kisses down her neck_

_Shows Gabriella_ _unbuttoning Troy's shirt_

_**But when one wants to break away...**_

_Shows Sharpay flirting with a basketball player as Troy glares at them_

_Shows Sharpay kissing another guy_

_**One will realize just what he's lost...**_

_Shows Troy pulling Sharpay into a corner_

"I need to talk to you."

"Is this about Nick?"

"I don't want you to be with him."

"I think you're just being selfish."

_**And friendships that were unbreakable...**_

_Shows Sharpay and Gabriella giggling while doing the waltz together_

_Shows Troy kissing Sharpay nose_

_Shows Gabriella throwing a pillow at Troy while laughing_

_**Will Break...**_

_Shows Gabriella and Sharpay talking_

"I think we all screwed up."

"But we can't pretend to be somethign we're not."

"That's why it's best to just not be friends anymore."

_Shows Troy and Sharpay at the park, looking sad_

"I really want to be there for you, but I'm so afriad you're going to just push me away."

"You don't understand Troy."

_Shows Gabriella and Troy talking_

"Sharpay's made her decision."

"Yeah, but I still don't think I can do this anymore."

"Tell me honestly...are you in love with her?"

"Would you hate me if I said yes?"

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans...**_

_Shows Sharpay leaning against a locker while crying_

_"_I'm tired of having to hide everything from everyone."

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton...**_

_Shows Troy missing a basket_

"Maybe I was too blind to realize that what I was feeling was more than just passion."

_**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**_

_Shows Gabriella talking to her mom_

"Hey, what the mother doesn't know won't hurt her."

_**And more in...**_

_**What My Mother Doesn't Know**_


	5. Sister To Sister

_**For so long they hardly knew each other...**_

_Shows Sharpay entering East High, smiling as she walks down the hall_

_Shows Gabreilla smiling sweetly at her father_

_**Now, they're forced to...**_

_Shows Sharpay and Gabreilla hugging awkwardly_

"Hey Gabby, I havn't seen you since our parents wedding."

"Yeah, how's mom been?"

_**Now the two step-sisters will learn the importance...**_

_Shows Sharpay dragging Gabriella to the window_

"Go ask him out, right now."

"I can't."

"Fine. I'll do it."

_**of family...**_

_Shows Gabriella and Sharpay arguing_

"You can't just live in the shadow. Try being the light."

"That's you Sharpay. Not me. You're the perfect one."

"It's not all as perfect as it seems Gabby."

_**And of living for the small things...**_

_Shows Sharpay kissing Troy's cheek_

_Shows Gabriella shyly talking to Ryan_

_**Because you never know what's going to happen next...**_

_Shows Sharpay crying as Gabriella looks shocked_

"You...you have cancer?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me Sharpay? How could you keep this from me?"

"Gabby...you're the first to know."

_**Now they will have to learn...**_

_Shows Troy taking Sharpay's hand as they stand infront of a crowd, both with unreadble expressions_

_Shows Ryan kissing Gabriella_

_**What it means to be sisters...**_

_Shows Gabriella and Sharpay watching their parents re-new their vows, tears in their eyes_

_Shows Gabriella watching Sharpay as she runs in the rain, a smile on her face_

_Shows Sharpay and Gabriella hugging, both crying_

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans...**_

_Shows Sharpay spinning while outside in the rain, laughing_

"I'm nothing special. I'm just another girl trying to listen to her heart."

_**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez...**_

_Shows Gabriella taking Sharpay's hand_

"There's nothing in this world that could make me give up on you. You're my sister and I love you."

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton...**_

_Shows Troy hugging Sharpay, kissing her forehead_

"I know the fact that we still have a year before we're actually adults makes this sound a little crazy...but would you consider marrying me?"

_**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Trestan...**_

_Shows Ryan comforting Gabriella as she cried_

"Shh, baby, I'm here. It'll all be okay. I promise."

_**In...**_

"You know Shar, you're a pretty awseome sister after all."

"Right back at ya Gabster."

"Yeah, let's not do nicknames."

_Shows Sharpay and Gabriella laughing and hugging_

_**Sister To Sister**_

_Shows Gabriella and Sharpay looking out their window at the stars_

"I think the furtures pretty bright."

"As long as you're in it."

--

I really want to write this, so please review! And if you have any questions, just ask.


End file.
